Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, are un-drivable, indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, all of the game's weapons (and some with attachments) can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and extras from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and extras, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages and the scuba divers in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game, such as the M1911 and W1200. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters such as Soap or Price take more shots to kill. It is also important to note that there is no way to complete this level, as it's just for fun. The player is able to change the difficulty, by going to any single-player mission and choosing its difficulty. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. Price cannot be shot at close range, but the others can. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "S nami Bog", as he did the elevator prior to the level. Borodin, the playable character, is absent. Interestingly, whilst Kiril, Viktor and Makarov cannot be directly fired upon, Lev (along with the Russian security members) can be shot directly. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around. *'Cliffhanger/Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators. Two Russians are also present. All TF141 soldiers cannot be shot directly, but the others can. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, whilst Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two Brazilians are featured, alongside a dog. The Brazilians, dog and Driver can be shot directly, but Meat, Ghost and Soap cannot.(Soap is one of the hardest to kill.) Room 2 *'Exodus' - Honey Badger is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds fly over the water. *'Second Sun/Whiskey Hotel' - The Air Force bombers. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - A tank from Afghanistan is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, etc. Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst three Russians and an OpFor soldier cheer. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and several other Rangers talk in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. A Ranger can be seen doing push-ups on the far right corner. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - Has two exhibits. The first one features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Weapon Loadout Starting The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons in the game are present in this "building'' by victor reznov Trivia See Museum/Trivia. Glitches *If Soap, at the "Takedown" exhibit, is knifed at an angle he will fall through the floor. *Soap at the "Takedown" exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. *The guard in the "No Russian" exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up and may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP45 after the "Do NOT Press" button is pushed. *If the player kills General Shepherd (without the button being pressed) and turns around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turns back, Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This only works with Shepherd). *Get to the Juggernaut scene, then wait for the scene to finish it's animation, then get a direct impact kill on the soldier pinned by the Juggernaut and the soldier will go flying up into the air. *If the player presses the button, and goes to the other room, all of the exhibits will have disappeared. If the player kills all enemies that have come to life in the room that the exhibits have disappeared, then goes back to the original room where they pressed the button, all exhibits will have been returned to their original spots. *In the exhibit with General Shepherd and Captain Price (in the Zodiac), if the player presses the red button and then runs to that exhibit and goes into prone in the water near the Zodiac, the glass in front of the player is not able to be shot through outside but able to be shoot out from inside so the player can dispose of everybody without getting touched. *When the player presses the red button, General Shepherd holds his .44 Magnum like a rifle. *In the "S.[[Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Museum bug|thumb|right|300pxS.D.D.]]" exhibit, the Ranger who is doing Push ups will automatically acquire a M4A1 after one presses the "Do NOT Press" button, though he didn't have any gun at all. *In the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit, if you shoot Cpl. Dunn, Sgt. Foley may begin to walk forward for about a meter, before turning around and attempting to walk through a wall. *If the player runs to the exhibit with the jet fighter and goes prone, in the buildings below the fighter one can not be damaged by bullets but can shoot outside. *If the player goes to the "No Russian" scene and kills Makarov before the animation starts, the man being grabbed by Makarov acts as if Makarov has let go of him and walks forward a few feet after the other characters have stopped. Also, the man standing to the left of the policeman keeps carrying an "Impatient Waiting" animation on a loop for about five minutes before disappearing.thumb|right|300px *If you shoot all the characters in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit but the Afghan National Army Soldier on the far left, the gun will be floating in the air until the animation is over. *If you shoot the Juggernaut that is restraining the Ranger, the Ranger will still act as if he was struggling to get out of his grip. *If you go to the no Russian scene and kill everyone but not riot shield guy before the animation starts he will seem dead but if you press the button he will get up and attack you. Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Singleplayer